Beloved
by Shuori
Summary: Every Kami has a Favorite... and this time it wasn't D that had their eyes on Leon... [A writer's blocker piece.] WIP?
1. Chapter 1

Beloved

Petshop of Horrors

Pairing: Count D/ Leon Orcot

Declaimers:

Petshop of Horrors belongs to Matsuri Akino, all rights reserved to the aforementioned artist. A Tokyo pop manga, this story was for readers' entertainment only and no money will be profited by this.

The plot and original characters belong to the author.

Note:

AU, Yaoi, death, blood, rape implied.

Weak stomach to any of the above mention, please stop reading this story, the author will not be responsible for any mental damaged or upturn stomachs.

Last warning

-

-

-

Beloved

-

-

-

-

Los Angelus, the city of Angels- or so one would think if they were not inside an old warehouse with corpses hanging down in large iron hooks like cattle ready to be skin and chop into pieces.

"Jesus Christ! "One of the police officer cursed breaking rest of his squad from their shock silence.

"The mother fucker… "Williams hissed as he grab the handkerchief out of his pocket and press into his nose. The old key keeper had received a complaint from the nearby factory workers that there was a bad smell coming from this place. The old man was shock to his core when he opened the old rusty door and saw these hanging dead bodies.

Twenty minutes later the police and the forensic had swamp the scene.

Being in his line of work for almost twenty years, Williams had seen a lot of bad things but even with all the years under his belt, THIS, had made it up to his list of 'shit cases'.

"Come on, let the forensic do their job. "The older man forcefully drag his partner away from the warehouse and let the others took the pictures and gather evidence from the rotting corpses.

"Damn it, I don't think I'll be eating my lunch anytime soon. "Williams said and threw the younger man a worried look.

Leon Orcot was a very temperamental man, but he had an unnatural sense of piecing the evidences together and solved the cases. If nothing else, his arrest scores had proved that he made detective by pure skill. But it didn't help the fact that he 'care' too much.

Caring is a good thing, if Leon did not care, he wouldn't be a cop but care too much for the victims had made him emotionally vulnerable.

"Leon, you okay? "Williams frowned at the pale ashen look on the young man's face the usual sharp blue eyes now had a vacant gleam to them.

"There are children in there… "Leon said hollowly. Even rotten beyond recognizable, one could still tell there were several smaller bodies hanging from the rusted hooks among the larger ones.

"Snap out of it Leon! ""Williams grip the man's wrist and shove him into the passenger seat before he sited himself behind the wheel. Giving the Chief a sharp hand signal and the older man nodded knowingly as he glanced at the young blond detective under his direct command.

Normal dead bodies the blond hair man could handle but something even made a seasoned officer felt sick to their stomach was not what the Chief would think Leon could take in without going into shock.

Giving a defeated sigh, the Chief prepare himself once more as he step back into the warehouse and see how the evidence was coming. If nothing else, he too would like to get away from here as fast as possible.

"What's wrong? "Jill frowned at the white faced look of Leon who was slump against his desk and turn to Williams who was smashing the coffee machine like it had devour his first born.

"The fucking case that just landing its ugly ass in our hand. "Williams snorted in annoyance as the stupid machine refuse to budge. He had driven them back to the station to wait for the rest of the department that was at the crime scene to come back with news and results.

"It's not that bad is it? "Jill frowned as Leon refuse to move a single muscle, usually he was up and about shouting that Count D was responsible somehow for the weird cases that turn up.

"Very bad, made me lost my appetite. "Now Jill was worried, unlike Leon or any other officer in the station, Williams was among one of the strongest stomachs in the station, the older man had actually eaten his lunch in the crime scene while the dead bodies was still around.

To make even Williams, the Iron Stomach lost his appetite; this must be one among the worst cases that show up. Threw her blond friend a worried look, Jill place her hand on his shoulder and pat it affectionately.

Everything will be alright.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Four weeks later

L.A. Chinatown

Count D's Pet Shop

"Thank you Count D! I'll take good care of her! "The young teenage girl cooed at the covered cage held close to her as she and her parents stood by the door and was about to leave.

"It was my pleasure, have a safe trip home. "D gave them a professional host smile and watched them walk out of the door. Once he was sure his guests were gone, the plastic doll smile fade and twist into a weird smug grin as the shadows of the shop whirl into life.

"That girl was too noisy! "A long haired teen sneered as drape himself across the couch.

"Not to mention annoying as hell. "Another teen with red hair growled as he sat on the floor back against the couch.

"Now, now, calm down. Ten-Chan, T-Chan. "D turned and gave his pets a warmer smile.

"Verdi will take care of her." Pon-chan giggled as she threw herself across T-Chan's lap.

D watched as more animals appeared and made themselves comfortable in the sitting room.

A knock turn their attention back to the door, shown the figure of a blond hair man that had made himself sacred for the last three weeks.

"My dear detective, you're right on time for tea. "D's smile for this particular human was a weird blend of the doll smile he gave the other humans and the warmer smile he reserved for his animals.

… Leon didn't say anything as he turned his glassy blue eyes toward the sitting area where the animals were comfortably scattered around.

"Leon? "D tilted his head and regarded the detective curiously. The blond man was not really acting normal…

But the outstretched box of Madam Rosa's specialty sweet cakes had his complete attention now as he eagerly took the deserts.

"Oh! How nice of you, my dear detective. Have a seat, I'll bring out the tea. "D giggled like a sugar high school girl and bounce toward the kitchen.

Unfocused blue eyes regard each animal in the room with a glassy look as the blond hair man shift the multi-tailed fox with gentleness one would not link to the brash American and sat on one side. A red blur launched himself to bite the man but a firm hand grabbed his neck and dangled the man-eater away from his target.

"T-Chan! I'm warning you, do not eat the nice police-man." D pouted and gave the trashing sheep-tiger a look, taking the vicious beast away from the detective and put him on his lap before taking a large spoonful of the sweet cake.

"How was the case coming Detective? "D asked once he had finish off half of the cake and two cup of tea. Noting the wince Leon tried to suppress at his question D smiled harmlessly as the detective push his cooling tea toward the black snake half curled at the end of the coffee table.

"Zoë Lesley was arrested for the murder of twelve victims last night. "Leon had a hard time suppressing the shudder that was threatening to over take his body. Even the mere mention of the psychopath's name made him felt a chill running through his spine.

"Oh, that's good!" D smiled as he clasped his hands together madding him looking more like an innocence little boy than the mysterious pet shop owner he was.

As conversation turn away from the cases toward more trivial and merely to pass the time until the preoccupied detective left the shop leaving the young Count finish the last bite of the cake with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Something is troubling him. "The long black haired handsome man said as he half leaned against the coffee table.

"Why do you say that, Silva-kun? "D turned toward the black snake as he drunk the tea.

"He gave 'me' tea. "The snake-man turned toward the kami with a flat look. For a human, giving a snake tea was a very weird thing to do. At least of all the men he knew in his life, none of them had ever given him- given a snake 'tea' to drink that's for sure.

"He just close a rather big case, he might just be too excited to mind what he was doing." D gave a smile as he resorted good naturedly.

"Then he should be smiling like the goofy idiot he was, not acting like someone kill off his mother or something. "T-Chan grumbled as he stretched.

"Ahh… "D gave the Totetsu a knowing smile making the man-eater grumble even more muttering about annoying humans that should never come back to bother them.

"We'll see…"

-

-

-

-

-

Ten victims rotting in that old warehouse, that man had killed off two more before he was targeted as the thirteenth.

Thirteen.

The lure, the last in the Circle. Zoë Lesley was a psychopath, the insane man had preached on and on about how he was going to raise god from the ritual while he was…

Leon shook his head as he slump down into his bed. No, don't think about it. Cold hands ran across his bare skin… wild jade eyes burn into his as he screamed against the gag and the pain of being torn-

Stop himself abruptly the blond man slam his fist down on the mattress. Damn it! Forget it! Leon Orcot forget about this whole thing! It didn't happen! It never happened!

Curling himself into fetal position, Leon drifted into the darkness…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"My Lord… "Wild unfocused green eyes took into the figure that slowly materialized into the holding cell.

"Do you know what have you done?" The figure asked in a chilled tone making the man cringed at the sharp cold of fear suddenly enveloped him.

"My Lord, I've done everything for you! My Lord-"

"Silence! "The Lord snarled in annoyance. You really have no idea the damage you have caused us, mortal.

"My Lord, forgive me. I do not- "The figure raised its hand and pointed at the cowering man.

"Yes, you don't. "Mouth opened in silent scream, wild jade eyes widen in fear and horror as flame of the dead devour him whole-

"You've over step your bound and touch something that belongs us, mortal..." The figure smirked darkly as he watched the man suffer under the unbearable heat.

No one touch what it belongs to them... no one...

-

-

-

-

-

The figure vanished into thin air the moment the mortal was left with nothing but pile of ashes at the floor of the heavy security holding cell.

When the morning comes, the guards were panicking like headless chicken when they realize the serial killer had disappeared from the cell.

-

-

-

-

-

He dreamt of fire. The dancing red flames surrounding him… holding him… caressing him in an embrace of a lover…

/No need to be scare… we're together again…/

In his dream, Leon break out a heart felt smile as he felt the dancing fire surrounded him roar with joy.

-

-

-

-

-

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Beloved 02

Declaimers, AN, Warnings: See part one

-

-

-

Beloved

-

-

-

-

When Leon Orcot first came to the waking again, he was assaulted with the ever unpleasant sensation of a full blown headache.

'Jesus, I really should have cut down on those pills.' Swatting an annoyed hand at the bottle of prescript medication on his nightstand to the floor, the blond American slowly rose from bed since he didn't think he could handle any sudden movement while in his current condition.

The ring of his cell phone sound unbearably loud in his ears as he stumble out of bed, nearly tripping his own two feet and grab the piece of technology that was making his morning headache even worst from the pant pocket of his discarded jeans in the corner.

"Orcot speaking." Leon spoke softly and quickly put an arm's distance between the phone and his ear as a very irritated female's voice screamed through the speaker.

"LEON WHERE ARE YOU! YOU'RE LATE TO WORK! IT'S ELEVEN ALREADY! THE CHIEF IS GOING TO NAIL YOU TO THE WALL!"

"Jill, tune it down will ya? I don't feel so well." Leon nearly whimpered as he was feeling woozy from the noise.

"Leon? What's wrong? Where are you?" Jill's voice abruptly softened at his words. For someone as stubborn as Leon to admit he wasn't feeling well, he must be in very bad condition.

"I'm at home. I-" Leon opened his mouth and blackness erupted from his vision as he sunk into oblivion.

The grip on the phone slack as it tumbled to the floor along with the man-

"Leon!? Leon are you alright? LEON! LEON!!?? WILLIAMS GET YOUR ASS UP WE'RE GOING TO LEON'S PLACE NOW!" Jill's voice shriek through the blond man's now silent apartment.

"Leon answer me! Are you alright?" Jill continued to speak on her end as more silence greeted her she cursed.

"DAMN IT! LEON!!!"

-

-

-

-

China Town

Count D hummed happily as he settled in his favorite chair in the front setting room for a relaxing afternoon tea.

His animals were playing running around the shop today's a very quiet day, more so than usual. Even his dear Detective hadn't managed to show up for tea…

D picked up his cup, a set of rare Victorian tea set his human had given him. The Kami smiled at remembering how red the detective had become when he just marched into the pet shop and shove the box containing the delicate china into his hands with gentleness that seem very out of place with his rough gestures.

And how even more embarrassed the blond had become as he stutter about how D could use something that he was going to let it sitting dust in his place and high tailed out of the shop in a speed that had not only D but all the pets loitering in the room staring at him with their jaws hanging.

D giggled as his finger trace the elegant patterns on the cup. It was a rather heart warming gesture coming from the human.

This was Leon's grandmother's tea set. Something he had inherited from his own mother and yet he had given it to him…

CRACK

D's smiled fade away as a small but noticeable crack suddenly appeared in the rim of the china.

The Kami gentle pour the tea into an empty cup as he held the damaged china for closer inspection.

It was not suppose to crack, the tea he was having was not even close to boiling point but mild warm…

An omen…

D efficiently clean up the deserts and tea he had spread over the table as he stood up and place the damaged tea cup onto his desk in the back room.

Something had happen to Leon…

The Kami quickly threw on an outing coat and breeze pass every animal that were watching him with questioning eyes.

Locking the shop behind him, the Kami make a haste pace toward the detective's apartment.

D wasn't even going to think it over as the face of the bash American policeman appeared the moment the china had crack. It had not surprised him for a long time as Leon had gotten himself into more trouble than any human he had met in his life, only this time he had hope that the blond had not throw himself over the cliff with him unable to pull that idiot back up…

"Leon…"

-

-

-

-

A pair of arms warped securely around the fainted man, someone that hadn't been in the apartment the second before the blond had black out materialized into the room as the man gently ease the detective into his embrace.

"…My dearest Beloved…" The man now holding Leon whispered lovingly against him. It was rather curious noted that he too had blond hair and blue eyes both eerily the exact same shade as the other man…

The youngest Kami D's lips pinch together into a thin line. The 'man' now had his detective in his arms look like the replica copy of his human. But the aura was completely different as he could felt the dark intent radiate from the man instead of the warm protectiveness always surrounding Leon.

Despite the confusion as to where this Leon look alike had come from, Count D had decided the question could wait after he get Leon away from the familiar looking stranger, the Kami really didn't like it when someone else touches his 'pet', the D's were exceptionally possessive by nature.

"It will be wise to let the detective go, stranger."

The man looked up from where he was caressing the unconscious blond and gave the Kami a weird smirk. He didn't even bother to look up from where he was fondling the man when the Kami had burst through the door with magic, only after the pale raven hair deity spoken up that the look-alike slowly risen from his slouched hold of Leon.

"What will you do if I don't, Count D.?" The man was clearly baiting the Kami as he held Leon's face even closer to him.

"…Really, letting go of Leon is a very good idea for you." D's mismatched eyes glowed in his raising ire of dealing with the look-alike. Unlike Leon, whose antics the Kami had found endearing and usually saw it with fond eyes, this 'man' fell into the same category of those he long to sell one of his special 'pets' to.

"…Hehe…" The man giggled as he slowly let go Leon placing him onto the floor, the vines of the weird/rare cactus was wrapping around his neck in a very threatening manner as unusual iron strong thorns appeared instead of the leaves the moment the Count had express his displeasure.

Gattolotto(1) was very upset that this strange man suddenly appeared out of no where and sickened her human, not to mention being very disrespectful toward the Count.

"Well, well what do you know, it look like we got company." The look-alike grinned as he gave a mock bow toward the Kami and fade out of view as sudden as he had appeared.

"Don't think I'm giving up this easily, Count D. Leon Orcot is mine."

The Kami bristled at the parting words of the stranger. It was a direct challenge of his claim on his human pet and D was anything but please.

How dare he… Leon had been his the moment the human step into his shop! The Kami quickly cross the distance in rapid steps and kneel down to check the unconscious blond.

…

"…My dear Detective…what have you gotten yourself into now?" Letting out a relieved sigh, the blond was merely sleeping and nothing seemed to be wrong with him physically.

A loud thundering sound reached the Kami's sensitive hearing as he noted someone was stomping their way up the stairs down the hall and headed toward Leon's place.

"Company?" The Count whispered as he recalled what Leon's look-alike had said before he disappeared.

Frowning in concentration the Kami debate the options of either leaving Leon to the other human or taking him back to the shop…

//Count D…They're here…// Gattolotto's soft whisper snap the Kami out of his musing as he flew toward the window, opening it with practiced ease and quickly worm his way out hiding him from view as he stood onto the ledge.

As the Count listen to the two mortals that had burst into the apartment and loud worried conversation of rather or not sending his human to the hospital, the Chinese deity silently jump down from where he was standing and make his way back to the shop.

If he was not mistaken, one of the two human that were tending Leon was Jill. That woman cared for the blond, it was unlikely that she will let harm befall to Leon…

Now, he will have to do some planning… no one ever walk away unscathed after they challenged a Kami.

-

-

-

-

Two figure lean against opposite walls of the shadowed alley across from the building was watching the Kami left the blond's apartment through the window.

"You're just going to let that petty Chinese god sunk his claws in him?" A child no more than seven, with blond hair and blue eyes and look like a miniature version of Leon Orcot pout at the older man. But those blue eyes held none of the innocence in the young but an old brewing malicious flare.

The little boy that wasn't a boy at all but something else hiding in the young boy's body, so very much liked what the older looking blond was.

"Don't worry, that Kami really have no idea what he was getting himself and his family into." The Leon look alike let out a weird giggle as he straighten and place his hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Leon belong with us, no one and definitely no god can take him away from us." The man reassured the child with a confident smirk. He had chose Leon… when that foolish mortal had offer the policeman to him, Leon Orcot had been his the very second his heart had stop and start beating again when he share his breath with him.

"Let's go." And the two faded into the shadow and the alley once again devoid of any sign of life…

-

-

-

Unknown to either party, not fifteen feet away at the outside patio of a small café, a red hair man had saw everything behind his crimson colored shades.

"My, my… isn't that interesting…" The red hair blue eyed young man smirked as he pondered what he had just witnessed.

'An Asian man just jump down from the fourth floor and walk away like he merely having a stroll in the park? And what is that weird vibes I felt coming from the alley?' The red hair man stood up, leaving his untouched coffee at the table as he walk out of the establishment to check out the dark alley and glanced at the building across where the Asian man had jump out of.

The German smirked to himself. L.A. really was fun, not only they have nightwalkers prowling the streets past sunset they have weird people popping up every where during the day as well.

'Ah… Vacation turn out to be more entertaining than I had expected…I wonder if Oracle had foreseen this before he sent me off to the states?'

With the thought of contacting his leader in mind, the red head blend into the growing lunch hour rushers and disappeared into the crowd…

-

-

-

WIP

-

AN-

This will somehow turn into a semi-crossover as various other characters from other series will have camo appearances but I have not yet decided if any of them will have a permanent role in this fic.

Gattolotto – The weird looking cactus-like plant that Count D gave to Leon in Volume 4. It's a plant of life since it only bloom for one night and it seem that Gattolotto had gave hers away to Leon thus Leon survived being shoot multiple times.


End file.
